


Behind bars

by redhoneyplease



Category: Bandersnatch - Fandom, Black Mirror
Genre: school is a BITCH so it’s been hard to focus on writing, this is super short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoneyplease/pseuds/redhoneyplease
Summary: Inspired by @hejumped on tumblr!! Go follow ‘em!cute fic about dr Haynes costing Stefan in prison after the events of bandersnatch





	Behind bars

**Author's Note:**

> hey! I hope you like the fic! It’s kind of short.

“Visiting hours end soon - you might want to hurry it up, ma’am.”  
The psychiatrist gave a polite nod, accompanying the gesture with a smile that only spoke in hints of despair.  
Her shoes clicked against the polished floor beneath her; a fuzzy output of noise that didn’t soothe her nerves as much as she wishes it did. Click. Click. Click.  
It’s finally time - she hadn’t come all this way for nothing after all, finding his location had taken a while. Normally she’d just.. ask Peter,  
But for obvious reasons, she.. couldn’t do that.  
A guard sharply questions, “Who are you here to see?”  
“Stefan Butler.”  
The name stings, lethal poison on the tongue.  
A pause.  
The hollow feeling inside the mostly empty room only further echos the rippling air of apprehension into her bones; stripping her of the faux confidence she tries to exhale.  
An inhale,  
“And who are you to him?”  
“D-does it really matter?”  
“Ma’am, have you never been to a prison before?”  
“I-“  
A thump of the heart,  
“I just want to check on him. I’m his psychiatrist.”  
The air thickened with each inhale, blocking her airways and rendering her breathless. Devoid of the respiratory confidence she desired - the supporting role to her main act, apprehension.  
There was no reply.  
Only a nod.  
“You’ve got 10 minutes.”  
She hurried to the seat, throwing herself down with a horrid bundle of excitement and dread. It screeched inside her head; and all she could do was listen.  
Shaky hands grabbed the phone, short breaths taking in thin gasps of air.  
She choked,  
“S..Stefan..”  
Her eyes looked towards her client - no, her _former_ client.  
He saw.  
That’s all he was doing.  
“Dr Haynes..”  
“Stefan.. how.. how are you?”  
“Fine,”  
“..As al-“  
“-Haynes...  
He cut her off firmly, an uncharacteristic confidence lingering on his vowels, digging into her head, and-  
....Do you regret what you did?”  
“What?”  
His face sunk. A sulk of annoyance drooling out of the false confidence he could only use as an emotional self-soother.  
He took in a hard breath, before laying out his final line,  
“You’re in prison for a reason, you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Quick shoutout to @hejumped on tumblr for making a post inspiring this fic!! 
> 
> If you enjoyed it - please leave a kudos! It means a lot.  
> I’ll try and post more fics soon!


End file.
